The present invention relates generally to a process for recycling a paper containing by-product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process and method for recycling cigarette butts.
According to sources, there are over 176,000,000 pounds of discarded cigarette butts in the United States each year. Each cigarette butt can take up to ten years to biodegrade. According to the Center for Marine Conservation, cigarette butt litter accounts for one in every five items collected on cleanups. A cigarette is often littered within ten feet of a permanent ashtray and now that most buildings do not allow smoking inside, the problem of discarded butts on sidewalks, entryways, and in courtyards is increasing.
Cigarette filters are composed of a bundle of 12,000 plastic-like cellulose acetate fibers. It can take years, for the fibers to decay into a plastic powder that can't be seen. The nicotine trapped inside 200 used filters is sufficient to kill an adult human (about 50 to 60 milligrams). Young children sometimes ingest cigarette butts that are discarded on the ground and become ill. The chemicals left behind in a cigarette butt can leak into water and sewer systems.
The present invention is directed to a process and method for recycling cigarette butts. Once the processed cigarette butts have hardened or cured the material may be formed into useful objects with no leaching of chemicals upon contact with water.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, ground cigarette butts are contacted with a solvent and a crude petroleum product or mineral spirits. That mixture is then added to a form or a mold to form a useful article. The article may be centrifuged or compressed to reclaim unevaporated solvent. The formed or molded product may air dry at ambient temperature or heat may be added to quicken the drying process.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions and exemplary embodiments.